lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Mobile Game
Lost: The Mobile Game is the official portable game of the series from developer and publisher Gameloft for J2ME mobile phones and for Apple's iPod. It was written by Gregg Nations http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?s=3d84f804fbe73e7cdc9edf931a6d233a&t=67452 and released 16th January 2007. The game is based on the first two seasons, and the first six episodes of Season 3 of the show as seen through the eyes of Jack. The character interacts with other main characters including Kate, Sawyer, Locke and Hurley; explores the island's main sites e.g. the beach and the Swan; and relives eventful moments such as the crash and meeting the Others. Gameplay includes the use of weapons, stealth tactics and puzzle solving. The game can be downloaded to a mobile phone by texting "PLAY LOST" to 80100. Lost iPod Game The iPod version of the game was released on May 22, 2007; a day before the Season 3 finale. The game content is identical, with improved visual effects and content layout. Levels Chapter 1: The Arrival, First Taste & Survivors Out of the couple hundred people on the plane, only 48 survived the crash. Now we need to figure out how we're going to survive the island. Jack wakes up and comes out of the forest, then participates in the rescue of several survivors of Flight 815. After the passengers are safe, Kate approaches Jack and invites him to join her and the rest of the survivors in building a camp. Jack then joins Locke in a hunt for food and water. Upon their return Sayid suggests there maybe more survivors and Jack returns to the forest. As well as seeing the first white rabbit, Jack discovers the pilot who is swiftly taken by the black smoke. Prior to this happening though, Jack obtains a radio from the pilot and upon his return to the beach, he and Sayid find Rousseau's transmission. Chapter 2: Old Medicine We are not alone! If we could only find the source of the transmission, then we could contact the search teams and be rescued. Jack ventures into the forest to locate other survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 and manages to locate the pilot near the nose crashed in trees. The pilot hands over a radio before being dragged off by the black smoke. The black smoke then chases Jack through the forest and he manages to escape, returning to the beach camp. Upon Jacks return he discovers Claire has a fever, Locke suggests finding a special kind of fruit in the jungle which can help cure Claire's fever. Jack goes back to the jungle and upon finding the last piece of fruit in some tall grass a mysterious fire begins nearly burning Jack. Upon arrival at the beach Jack discovers Claire has been taken. Chapter 3: Kidnapped We are not the survivors we thought we were. There are others here. They were here before us, and they don't want us on the island. And now... An other has been hiding among us. Jack ventures into the jungle eventually finding Claire with one of the Others (presumed to be Ethan, but not named). After a brief fight with the Other, Jack pushes him into a pit, killing him. Jack tends to Claire and in doing so discovers The Swan hatch. Jack is then joined by Locke and Hurley where Locke informs Jack they have found something unusual in the jungle. Chapter 4: The Black Rock A ship... There's a ship on the island... What the...? Jack, Locke and Hurley explore The Black Rock collecting dynamite. Upon leaving, Jack encounters the mysterious burning long grass again while en route back to the hatch. Prior to blowing the hatch door up with dynamite, Hurley sees the numbers on the hatch and tells the others not to open it. Locke convinces Jack to blow the hatch and Hurley runs off. Chapter 5: A Matter of Numbers, The Smoke Monster & The Escape What are we going to discover in there? A large level, broken up into several scenes. Jack and Locke enter The Swan and discover the computer, Jack returns to the beach to gather everyone together to hide in the hatch to avoid the Others. Upon entering The Swan with Kate, metal objects are flying around. Desmond unexpectedly appears and tells Jack to enter the numbers into the computer, Jack runs back to the computer and after a brief protest by Hurley, he enters the numbers. Upon leaving the hatch, Jack briefly witnesses the UV light of the discharge. Outside the hatch, Jack crosses The Line with an other (presumed to be Tom, but not named) ordering Jack and Sawyer to drop their weapons as they have Kate. Jack, Kate and Sawyer are then all captured and held in cages similar to the ones at the Hydra station. Jack escapes his cage and attempts to rescue Kate and Sawyer, while doing so, another white rabbit is seen while Jack is avoiding patrols around the camp. The level ends with Jack rescuing Sawyer from the black smoke by throwing the dynamite down into the vent the Monster is emerging from and revealing the final line, "To be continued". Compatible devices LG * C1300 * C1300i * C1500 * C2000 * CG225 * CG300 * CU400 * CU500 Motorola * E790 (ROKR E1) * KRZR K1 * L2 * L6 * L7 SLVR * PEBL U6 * RAZR V3 * RAZR V3i * RAZR V3xx * V180 * V188 * V190 * V195 * V220 * V235 * V300 * V330 * V360 * V400 * V551 * V557 * V600 Nokia * 3200 * 3220 * 3650 * 6010 * 6030 * 6061 * 6100 * 6101 * 6102 * 6103 * 6133 * 6230 * 7610 Samsung * C417 * D407 * D807 * E335 * E635 * SYNC (a707) * T209 * T309 * T509 * T519 * T609 * T619 * T629 * T809 * Trace (T519) * X495 * X497 Sony Ericsson * S710a * W300i * W600i * W810i * Z300 * Z500A * Z520A * Z525a External links *Official site includes demo & download *IGN.com game review & rating *ITunes link includes description & download *The mobile game at ABC.com de:Lost: The Mobile Game es:Lost: The Mobile Game pt:Lost: O Jogo Móvel ru:The mobile game Category:Expanded Universe Category:Video Games